The Chase
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Tennis Captain, Kunimitsu Tezuka of the Boys team at Seigaku Academy, and Tennis Captain, Kagome Higurashi of the Girls team at Seigaku Academy, have one thing in common, they are completely against relationships that concern them and another person romantically...their teammates full heartedly disagree with their thoughts on the matter.
1. Chapter 1

**The Chase**

**Summary: Tennis Captain, Kunimitsu Tezuka of the Boys team at Seigaku Academy, and Tennis Captain, Kagome Higurashi of the Girls team at Seigaku Academy, have one thing in common, they are completely against relationships that concern them and another person romantically...their teammates full heartedly disagree with their thoughts on the matter.**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: Kagome/Tezuka**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

"Sit-ups! Fifty, switch, fifty, switch, and continue till one hundred, break between fifties for water!"

"_**Hai, Higurashi-Senpai!"**_

'_Respect...'_ The thought was always the first to enter her mind at the beginning of practice, _'Treat others with respect; follow the Golden Rule.'_ It was simplicity in itself, really. How hard was it to treat your fellow teammates with the respect you feel that you yourself deserve? _'Use good manners, not bad language.'_ It was tasteless, speaking with vulgarity, not only in practice but in any given situation as well. _'Be considerate of the feelings of others,'_ something you may have to train yourself to notice, but, in the end, it's worth it. Noticing the way the things you do or say affect those around you can help you smooth over unnecessary problems and help improve relations among teammates. _'Don't threaten, hit or hurt anyone.'_ Self explanatory, if you hurt someone, physically or otherwise, then expect to be hurt back. It only causes bad blood to form between teammates. Finally, _'Deal peacefully with anger, insults and disagreements.'_ Remember, if you can fight stupidly over something, then you can resolve it peacefully too. There will always be a positive method to counter the negative method in resolving a disagreement. _'Respect...for them, for me...' _Kagome watched stridently as her girls preformed the task she'd given them without complaint or withdrawals.

"H-Higurashi-Senpai..."

She turned piercing, intelligent, but kind blue eyes onto one of her girls. She wasn't a Regular on her team, in no way was this girl good enough to participate at her Regulars level, but she was persistent, in the best of ways. Her name was Ryuzaki Sakuno, the granddaughter of the Boys' Teams Coach, Ryuzaki Sumire. Her hair was brunette, long in length, and tied into separate braids that fell well past her hips, and her eyes, a ginger brown which often gave way to her meek personality. She could be an outspoken girl like many of her Regulars, but she was also easily brushed aside due to her quiet stature. Kagome brushed her bangs out from her eyes, smiling in kind at the twelve year old, her own hair was tied back tightly into a pony tail, black in color; she kept it neatly cut in layers that fell beautifully down to the middle of her back, her bangs always framing her face. "Yes, was there something you needed, Ryuzaki-Chan?"

"Hai, I was wondering, would you be able to help me with my form after school?"

Kagome smiled, "Of course, you know that's what I'm here for," She glanced back as the girls finished their first set of sit-ups, "How about you come to Court C-2, at five. We will practice then,"

Sakuno clapped her hands excitedly together, "That'll be great! I can hopefully improve quickly, and maybe impress Ryoma-Kun!" She paused, blushing at the outburst she'd given in to.

Kagome stared in wonderment at the younger girl, she herself was fourteen in age, not to far off from the girl, but she had never understood the essentials of dating. She had always had her head in the sport, what more was there? She lived to play Tennis, it was all she needed, all that she wanted, but she guessed some couldn't settle with just the sport of Tennis, they needed to have an arm trophy as well. Sakuno was a good girl though, so she would give her the benefit of the doubt, perhaps it was one of those mere whims of the heart; a 'puppy love' or 'roaming heart'. Whatever they called it, Kagome was glad she wasn't affected by the silly emotion more commonly know as _love_.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Eight Hours Later)**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome finished writing up her training regime for her Regulars and made her way to the Tennis Clubs school room. She entered, but found that it was occupied by some of the male players.

She knew each of them well enough, their reputations did them justice. "Tezuka-Senpai," She bowed respectfully, her hair falling over her shoulder with that singular motion. "How fairs your team?" She questioned as she straightened up and headed to the copier beside the filing cabinet.

"They are doing well, Higurashi, and yours?"

She smiled at the two members of the boys tennis team that were sitting on tables next to Tezuka who was sitting in a chair writing something that looked like a schedule similar to what she had done. The boys were Inui Shadaharu, a fourteen year old who was a data collector among the boys tennis team, and Oishi Shuichiro, who was also fourteen, and was the vice-captain of the boy's tennis team. "You'll see soon enough," She smiled, turning to face him as she grinned cheekily. "I saw that letter a while ago. Whose idea was it?"

Tezuka glanced away from what he was doing and looked her in the eyes. "Not mine, Ryuzaki-Sensei sent out that _invitation_."

Kagome laughed, "That sounds like her; I hear you've got a new recruit." She looked up in wonder, she had heard many things, but gossip had never been an interest of hers, so she often went straight to the source of knowledge for information regarding matters that interested her, and the fifteen year old in front of her was the perfect source of information, considering it was his team.

"You must be talking about Echizen."

Kagome gave a small nod, "I'm curious about how he plays, think I'd stand a chance?"

He smirked, "Possibly, you've always been a strategic player; if I remember correctly you play with something of a mix between Eiji and Fuji, yes?"

She watched carefully as the two beside him eyed her curiously, listening intently to their Captain talk about her. She wasn't one to stir up gossip, and her team understood how she detested rumors, so they never went off spreading things, be it good or bad, concerning Kagome. So the fact that they didn't know who she was didn't bother her. Kagome nodded, "I grew up with Eiji, and Fuji was my tennis partner for the longest time, so they both had their effects on my own tennis form, and my skill in general. I'm grateful to both of them. Anyways," She placed a copy of the schedule away in the cabinet before grabbing the small stack she'd had duplicated for her team, "I should get going, I promised to help one of the girls on my team, and already I'm a little late,"

He nodded his head and returned to his own task at hand, not bothering to watch her leave, as she didn't care to bid him farewell.

Neither had ever been _friends_ as much as they were _acquaintances_. So the fact that they only ever saw one another maybe two or three times a month didn't deter her or bug her in any way.

"Higurashi-Senpai!"

Kagome stepped out onto the court she'd spoken to Sakuno of earlier, and placed down both her satchel and tennis bag. "Ryuzaki-Chan, you were practicing," Kagome smiled.

"H-Hai, Higurashi-Senpai!"

Kagome could see from the light sheen of sweat on the girls forehead and cheeks that she had indeed been practicing, and the tennis balls that littered the right side of the court also gave way to what she had been doing while Kagome hadn't been present. "Now, I know you stay late after everyone else leaves to practice longer, but let's try to put that time to better use." She grabbed her own racquet, a Mizuno Pro Light S90, with a white grip that she constantly changed out. "Let's return to basics, step one is...?"

"...uh...hitting the ball?"

"Yes, and no...Movement, step one is movement. The first step in Tennis is to establish a strong foundation with the body, and to do that, you first must face the undeniable truth that you as a tennis player face an angle of possibilities. This of course means that the ball angles, or moves, away from you either to your right or to your left. You should never be afraid of the ball, because the ball is not hit _at_ you, in fact, your opponent will do what he can to keep it _away_ from you. With me still?"

"Hai!"

"Good, now the ball is angling away from you. While you can take different directions to intercept it, you want to hit the ball back with some power and not simply run over and touch it or just stop it. You've heard often enough that moving into the ball gives you power, right?"

"I've heard some of the guys on the Boys Tennis team say that,"

"Do you understand why that is though?" Kagome asked.

"Iie," Sakuno was no longer stuttering, getting more comfortable with her Senpai that she could speak clearly to the upperclassman.

"Because getting your body's momentum behind the stroke and into the ball equals power."

"I do that, but it never does far, or where I want it to go."

"Aiming it is something completely different then just hitting it," Kagome said, "Let me ask you this, Ryuzaki-Chan; why doesn't that happen often enough for you?"

"...because I'm not strong enough?"

Kagome shook her head with a smile, "Because if you move parallel to the baseline, turn sideways, or pivot one foot to the side, you're moving away from the ball and not into it. It's simple geometry."

Sakuno smiled, "I'm good at Geometry!"

"Then start looking at Tennis from a mathematical point of view."

"Alright,"

"I'm going to hit you some balls, I want to see your form before we get too into this."

Sakuno nodded and stood with her feet shoulder width apart.

"Bend your knees a bit, you want to keep yourself always ready to hit a ball, and if your legs are always straight, then you will have trouble adjusting to a sudden run."

"Okay,"

"I want you to think about something else too, it doesn't matter whether you kick or hit a ball, tackle someone, lift a bag of groceries or a heavy box; all of these actions take place in a zone common to us all. This common zone lies between the width of the feet where the feet are for the most part parallel to each other, I call this common area your body's power zone. Not exactly in the middle between identical feet, simply in between them and not to the outer side of either one, and the center of your body, the groin area, faces straight ahead in the same direction as your feet."

Kagome continued to teach the girl and smiled as the younger would move in accordance with her instructions. She would occasionally hit a ball in her direction and she would knock it back, Kagome would then add more tips and give more instructions. By seven o'clock, Sakuno was sweating and breathing hard from the practice. Kagome wasn't too bad, but then, she hadn't moved much at all. She walked to her satchel and pulled out a small red notepad, taking a black sharpie out, she wrote on the inside cover, **SAKUNO – TENNIS**, then turned to the first page, "Keep this with you at all times and practice as often as you can, understand?"

"Hai!"

"I will write down weekly schedules for you, since there are only three days left of this week, and you practiced today, I will write down Thursday and Fridays practice schedules, and on Mondays, you can bring this to me and I will make the weeks schedule, on that note, every Friday you will meet with me at five at this court, and I will see how you are improving."

Sakuno clapped happily at the idea of all this new practicing and training she'd be getting, "Thank you, Higurashi-Senpai!"

"Call me Kagome,"

"Then please, call me Sakuno!"

Kagome nodded, "Understood, now, tomorrow, I want you to run at least one hundred meters in the morning, either get here early and run the track, or sleep in and run to school, your choice, I would advise the former." She scribbled neatly on the paper under **Thursday**;

_Stretch for 10 minutes after breakfast and before you run._

_Run 100 meters in the morning._

_Lift light weights, 5lbs, 10 – 15 lifts per arm, twice a day._

_Jump Rope 15 – 20 minutes x3, with 2 minute rests in-between._

_Before turning in for bed, alternate between 10 push-ups, and 10 sit-ups, x5 each._

She then continued on for **Friday**;

_Stretch for 10 minutes after breakfast and before you run._

_Ride bike to school, or run 100 meters._

_20 minutes of Bench Steps. Find a box, bench or other stable platform, no higher than your knee, and place 1 leg on the box. Using the leg on the box, push off and jump as high as you can into the air. Repeat 6 to 8 times, and then switch legs. Next, stand on the box with both feet, then jump off and as soon as your feet touch the ground, jump as high into the air as you can. Repeat 6 to 8 times. For giant steps, try to make it across the width of a tennis court with as few steps as possible, as fast as you can. Slowly walk back. Repeat 3 times._

_30 second dash, x4_

_Before bed, toss a tennis ball in the air as if to serve, and let it bounce on the ground before you catch it, try to make it land a foot in front of you to the right. Do this about 20 -30 times until you feel comfortable about where the ball will be when you go to hit it._

Kagome handed the notebook to Sakuno and smiled, "I will see you at practice tomorrow then,"

"Thank you, Kagome!"

"Thank _you_, Sakuno, and good luck." Kagome grabbed her stuff and left for home, making it not too far before a car pulled up to her. A window rolled down and Kagome smiled at the familiar face.

"Want a ride, Kagome?"

"...ah..." Kagome walked up to the car, "Do you mind?"

"Not at all, hop in."

Kagome did and happily so, she sat in the back conversing with the driver and passenger eagerly.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Chapter One is finished! Tell me what you think~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Chase**

**Summary: Tennis Captain, Kunimitsu Tezuka of the Boys team at Seigaku Academy, and Tennis Captain, Kagome Higurashi of the Girls team at Seigaku Academy, have one thing in common, they are completely against relationships that concern them and another person romantically...their teammates full heartedly disagree with their thoughts on the matter.**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: Kagome/Tezuka**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome glared at the two boys on her tennis courts, "What's going on?!"

"...ah...uh,"

"Get off of my courts! I do not condone fighting of any kind on these courts, or around my girls, if you have a problem you can't take it off court grounds or you can take your aggression on one another out in a match, but do it on _your_ courts, and not _mine_!" She was beyond irritated at having her girls interrupted during their morning practice, by a loud second year and a bandana wearing, hissing second year. She was pissed, actually. She had gone to talk with Coach Ryuuzaki concerning a matter of barrowing the tennis bus for the boys, and while gone, the two had accidently wandered onto the wrong courts, so into their fight, that they didn't realize the disturbance they were causing. "Go..." She softly, her eyes speaking volumes more than her voice. She watched the two turn and run off the court, in the bandana's case, he walked off in a hunch, hissing at her girls as they avoided getting in his way.

"Nai...Senpai,"

Kagome turned to see one of her girls staring at the ground somewhat put out. She looked down and snarled viciously. "I'll be back, I want you girls to go ahead and stretch, the run ten laps, I'll be back with the cleanup crew in a few moments."

"**HAI, Higurashi-Senpai!"**

**-x-x-x-**

Tezuka walked onto the court and noticed his regulars and the other tennis players were standing and staring to the side of the court where he himself stood, only a few feet further in. He followed their eyes and sighed, walking forward, he stood beside the cause of silence and laziness on his courts. "Higurashi...is something wrong?"

Kagome turned angry and hateful eyes on him and he actually took a small step back at the fierce look she gave him. "Yes, actually. A Monkey and Snake wreaked havoc on my courts with a fight that should never have taken place there, I would appreciate them returning to clean up their mess, so that the girls can return to their practice."

"..." Tezuka closed his eyes and sighed, "Understood," his eyes snapped open from behind his glasses and he looked in the direction of the guilty duo that turned and looked away guiltily. "Momoshiro, Kaidou...come here."

"**...hai, Buchou,"**

Kagome watched both boys run over to them and smiled sweetly up at Tezuka, "I would also like permission to inflict my own punishment on the two, since the deed was done on my courts."

Tezuka turned his eyes on Kagome and frowned, "You're asking for a lot, this will interrupt their training."

Kagome laughed, "Trust me, it'll be training, and by the time I'm done with said _training_, these two will never step foot on my courts again, and will only be too happy to run however many laps you want them to."

Tezuka looked the two boys over and nodded, "Fine, send them back when you're done with them."

"Hai, Hai..._Buchou~_"

Tezuka tilted his head down as he walked off to conceal the light shade of pink that went unnoticed by Kagome, Kaidou and Momo, but not the two regulars watching nearby, the interaction between their Captain and their best friend.

**-x-x-x-**

"Eh..., did you see, Fujiko?"

"...saa...seems like Tezuka is affected by Kagome's playfulness too."

"Too?"

"Mm, though she rarely shows that side, when she does, most of the guys get flushed from that side of her."

"Teehee~"

Fuji looked at his grinning friend and smiled, "Shall we play with him?"

"Yeah, I want to play with Buchou, Nya~!"

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome pointed to the court and the two looked at the balls which they'd knocked over in their scuffle earlier that morning, sighing, both went to work picking up the balls.

"This never would have happened had you not been messing with my concentration this morning, _fshh~_"

"Ehh!? Are you saying this is all my fault!?"

Kagome glared at the duo and tossed two balls into the air together, hitting both at the same time, she aimed for both their heads, "HEY!"

They both turned in time to have a ball hit them dead in the face, knocking them both onto their backsides as it did.

"...finish picking up the balls, I want my girls to be able to return as soon as they are done with their laps. You have ten minutes at tops! GO!"

Both Kaidou and Momo started to run about the court in every which way, picking up balls as if their life depended on it, and in a way, they honestly thought that their lives, did in fact, depend on picking up the balls.

"Sakuno!"

"H-Hai~!" The girl stood alert nervously as she trembled under the fierce look of her coach.

"Where were you?" Kagome sighed, asking in a softer, and much calmer tenor.

"A-at the boys courts...I was watching the games...t-trying to l-learn..."

"Sakuno, if you are so uncertain of my own teaching abilities, then right here, right now, cut off your hair, change into the boys' uniform, and join the ranks of Tezuka's boys! If you would like to learn the same way everyone else is, then please join the other girls, and start with ten laps!"

Sakuno looked slightly nervous, her body draining color at the irritable Kagome, but she gave a nervous nod and started running.

"Oi!"

Kagome turned to see a ball being thrown in her direction; she raised her racquet and hit it into the basket Momo was holding.

"AH!?" He looked surprised and turned his eyes back to her and away from the ball he'd thrown in her direction to catch her attention. "W-we finished picking up the balls, is that it?"

"_Fshhh!"_

Kagome laughed, "Not quite, I'm going to be in charge of your training until I send you back to Tezuka, you can call me _Buchou-Chan_, kay?" She winked cutely at the two causing them both to blush and turn away. "Grab a basket of balls," she told Kaidou, Momoshiro already had one. "I want you both to hold them over your heads and run ten laps like that."

"That's not going to be too difficult," Momoshiro laughed as he held a basket over his head.

Kagome smiled, _'I'm sure it won't be...'_ she grabbed a bag on the court an motioned for them to come up to her, as they did, she pulled four wrist weights from the bag and tossed two of them into each of their baskets. "You can start your ten laps now,"

"_Fshhh~"_

Both boys started on their laps as the girls finished theirs; all but Sakuno was still running. "Go ahead and grab a partner, I want you to start with a practice set of overhead volleys. Regulars, I want you on courts three, four! Everyone else, courts one and two!"

"**HAI-SENPAI!"**

"Nai, Kagome..."

Kagome turned to see a girl with long black and brown eyes, a soft frown on her face and bored look in her eyes as she glanced past Kagome to the boys on the second lap. "Hm? What is it Nee-Chan?"

"Ah...I was curious about the disturbance running around the courts,"

"Oh, I'll deal with them, I don't plan on sending them back to Tezuka-Senpai unless it's with broken arms or bruised egos. Something's got to give..."

Kikyou smirked, "Sounds nice; come hit with me,"

"Mm...hai, hai!" Kagome smiled, following her sister to court three where the other Regulars were stretching. "Doubles?"

"Yeah,"

"Right, Kagura, Kanna, both of you get ready, we're going to practice doubles."

"Eh? Kanna and me?" Kagura frowned, "I'm a singles player, Buchou..."

"Now you're a doubles, we have a competition coming up this week, are you going to be attending, Kagura, or will I need to find a replacement?" Kagome bounced the ball a few times before looking Kagura in the eyes, a small smirk on her lips, "Besides, I thought you were too prideful to turn away a direct challenge."

Kagura frowned, "I am, and I won't! Kanna, come on!" She grabbed her racquet and made her way to the court on the other side of the net where she and her younger sister faced their captain and her older twin.

"I'll play referee!" Another girl cried out happily as she pulled her red hair into two pigtails and brushed her hair over her shoulders. "Buchou and Kikyou-Senpai, against Kanna-Chan and Kagura-Senpai! Call smooth or rough!"

"Kikyou?"

"Smooth..."

"Rough," Kagura responded.

Kagome twirled her racquet and they watched it land, "Smooth...you can serve."

"Hai!" Kagura caught the ball her Buchou hit to her, and smiled, "We'll win this match, Buchou!"

"We will see...you four, go ahead and double up on the other court,"

"**Hai!"**

**-x-x-x-**

Momo stopped running as he tried to catch his breath, leaning against the fence as he did, he saw Kaidou running up with a slight sheen of sweat on his own face. "Geez...this is harder to do than I thought, I owe that girl an apology." He huffed out.

"_Fshh!"_

Momo rolled his eyes, "Ah, you feel it too, it burns holding this over my head for so long, and were only on our sixth lap, four more to go..."

"Hm, it's harder, the weights apply pressure too, and that isn't counting the tennis balls, and the basket, _fshh~_"

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome looked over and saw the boys were talking, instead of running, turning from the game, she took a ball and hit it hard, tilting her racquet as she did and bringing her racquet up in an arch, she watched it spin in a violent spiral before hitting the fence and successfully getting stuck in the metal lattice of the fence and scaring both boys into a jump. "Since you have time to talk you have time to run, Add ten more laps to the remaining few you had left! RUN!"

Both jumped into action and started to run. Kagome turned back to the match and huffed out irritably, "I'll tie a ball and chain to them if this is what they're going to be like."

Kikyou laughed, "Score if fifteen all,"

"Right," She watched Kagura toss the ball up before she brought her racquet down hard on the ball, "I got this one,"

"Understood,"

The two switched sides on the court, Kagome brought her racquet out before her and hit the ball back, Kanna returned it and as the ball made to pass her, Kagome brought her arm back behind her and returned the ball with her eyes shut, smiling as it hit the ground on the other side and bounced out of the court.

"Thirty – fifteen, Kagome and Kikyou leads!"

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is the second chapter, hope you all like it! I actually made a mistake when writing, I was typing, and the two girls I take care of watch Sailor Moon, so while I was upstairs, I heard Sailor Moon.**

_Momo stopped running as he tried to catch his breath, leaning against the fence as he did, he saw Tuxedo Mask running~_

**That's what I wrote before I fixed it, lol. Anyways...if you want updates, for any of my stories, you need to review those stories, I won't update anything anymore, if I get less than ten reviews for each chapter. I love writing, but I feel like no one is reading what I write.**


End file.
